janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: Melanesia - All-Stars
Survivor: Melanesia - All-Stars '''(more commonly known as '''Survivor: All-Stars) is the eighth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on July 20, 2013. The season featured eighteen returning contestants, dubbed as "All-Stars", marking this as the first season to feature an all-returning cast. The cast consisted of three returnees from Maldives, Aruba, Germany and Libya each, and two returnees from Cayman Islands, Tanzania and New Zealand each. For the first time since Survivor: New Zealand, there were three tribes rather than the usual two. Each tribe consisted of six castaways considered as the "Best of the Best" from their respective seasons. There was Flores, wearing yellow buffs, and Makira, wearing green buffs, both named after islands in the Melanesian sub-region, and Huli, wearing red buffs, named after a group of indigenous people in Papua New Guinea, in Melanesia. On Day 5, the three tribes become two, Flores and Huli, during a tribe switch. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Andrea I.' 17, Orange Maldives | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alex G.' 13, Red Tanzania | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Rich M.' 17, Light Green Libya | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Logan E.' 16, White Germany | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Stephen J.' 15, Orange Germany | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Natasha B.' 19, Light Green Tanzania | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ethan O.' 16, Silver Cayman Islands | | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Conor P.' 16, Orange Aruba | | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cory L.' 14, Black Cayman Islands | | |rowspan=10 | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Amanda P.' 15, Black Libya | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brendon L.' 17, Brown Maldives | | | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cole C.' 21, Light Green Germany | | | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jeremy B.' 15, Orange Libya | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'JG Z.' 15, Brown Aruba | | | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe H.' 17, Sky Blue Maldives | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe K.' 18, Light Green New Zealand | | | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Oliver L.' 18, Red Aruba | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryan A.' 15, Blue New Zealand | | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Episode 1: "Those Damn Bananas Screwed Me Last Time" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "There is Only One Joe in This Henhouse!" *'Immunity Challenge:' Chum Bucket – Fishes popped up at random intervals during the day. When a fish popped up, the first contestant to spear the fish scored a point for their tribe. Episode 3: "Sue Me Please" *'Immunity Challenge:' Crack The Code – The contestants had to find a scrambled Survivor-related word by cracking a code, then unscramble the word they found. Episode 4: "A Series of Unfortunate Events" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 5: "He's Honestly a Tard" *'Immunity Challenge:' Capture The Flag – The contestants were presented with a flag, and the first contestant to correctly guess what country the flag belonged to, won a point for their tribe. Voting history Trivia *This was the first season to have an all-returning cast. Returning castaways So far, no castaways from Survivor: All-Stars have returned for any other season. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series